smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Sturm
Sturm is an assist character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He was the main antagonist in the first two Advance Wars games. In the first, he started the war in Cosmo Land by cloning Orange Star CO Andy and making him invade other countries. In the second, he used Black Hole CO's to invade the countries, and defended Black Hole when they all joined together to defeat him. Sturm as an Assist Sturm is quite the solid assist. His options are varied in several ways, each covering one specific strength and not focusing on everything else. However, this means that if you use the wrong assist at the wrong time, Sturm will be in trouble. Anti-Air Sturm lifts up his arm as an Anti-Air appears from under the ground. It shoots the opponent from a 45 degree angle. This move is incredibly slow on start-up, but the duration is incredible. If you can protect your assist long enough to get this to work, or maybe even bait your opponent into the air, you can do some incredible tricks with this assist. Use it sparingly, though, as Sturm's other two assists don't require a set-up. Plus, they are much, much faster. The blast deals 15%. Grab Sturm quickly grabs the opponent and throws them to the ground, and then stomps on them. This is, easily, Sturm's most misleading grab in the entire game. A grab from a character like Sturm doesn't sound like the best idea, especially since it ends with the opponent laying on the ground (only followed up by an OTG attack), but there is something unique to it. You can attack your opponent while Sturm is grabbing them, so you can land an attack or two while Sturm is in his animation. Sturm's grab doesn't affect damage scaling, either. Of course, it's still a pretty unimpressive grab, but it's certainly misleading. The grab deals 9%. Projectile Sturm fires gas from his helmet in a straight line. It does give characters who lack projectiles... a projectile, but the problem with moves like this is that they're useless for characters that do have good projectiles. The move itself isn't very impressive in that regard, but it does cause the opponent to be in a short stun (about half a second), so you can begin or continue a combo from that. The projectile deals 5%. Final Smash Sturm's eyes glow a yellow-ish glow, as a meteor falls from the sky. Whoever it hits will take 40% in damage, and be in hit stun. Similar to Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising (and the first game), it doesn't attack just anybody. In the Wars games, it will attack the group of units that, when totalled, create the most funds. In Battle Royale, it will attack whoever has the most damage taken. For example, if Bowser was using Sturm, and Kirby had 15%, Bowser had 10%, and Sonic had 20%, Sonic would be hit. If Bowser had 20% and Sonic had 10%, Kirby would be hit. You can avoid the meteor, but it is insanely difficult. Sturm in Teams Best Worst Sturm Trophy Sturm in The Battle Arena Sturm in Advance Wars (series) Trivia *Sturm in Battle Royale is based off of the Advance Wars 1 Sturm.